I am SukairaDaioh!
by Sukairaaaaaa
Summary: I was trying to get it through me at once. Mom and I were moving to Japan WITHOUT Mito and Dad? I don't speak Japanese! Why just us? What would Eclair and Suki do? And what was my new Shugo Chara like... I'm still doing this one! Just give me time!
1. Chapter 1

"_What!? _You snuck out _again?!" _Mutti screamed at me. Tears flowed down my face.

"Mutti, I-"

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! You're so dishonest and deceitful! A rat is what you are! A rat!" She cried again.

I broke down into tears again. My Mutti and I had been fighting like this ever since I started my new school. Whether I tell her I don't fit in, or I sneak out with my other friends when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork, she always hates me for it, whatever I do. And I always lose because I'm weak.

My Dad burst into the room. "What's going on?" He yelled and both of us stumbled back.

"Nothing," Mutti told Dad, and turned to me again. "Sukaira, go to your room."

"But I-"

"Shut up, and go," she muttered through clenched teeth. I sobbed and ran to my basement room.

I heard voices from the upstairs and decided to eavesdrop because I knew she would say something nasty about me. What I heard was this:

Mutti: I just don't understand Sukaira. One minute I think she understands, but then she goes and does the opposite of what I mean, and she never feels any remorse.

Dad: She was crying, Mari.

Mutti: Yeah, because she was found out.

Dad: Haven't you ever thought you were a bit too hard on her?

Mutti: I thought she would make friends easily. But I guess I was wrong. She hasn't been doing well for a new school.

I didn't wand to listen anymore. I walked to my room and talked to myself through my sobs. "Can you believe she called me a rat!?" I screamed to my other side of me.

_You are deceitful, Sukaira. Admit that. _My other side, Kyokokoro, snapped at me.

"I'm just weak, is all." I sniffled.

_Whatever. You can be strong, Saki. I know that, _Kyoko consoled me.

"I'm sick of talking to myself. There are these things that people have in the Other Universe, Shugo Charas or something, but I don't have one."

_Why don't we go to the Other Universe, then? I'm sure someone can tell you about them. _Kyoko told me.

"Fine," I sighed.

There's something I haven't told you. I'm a witch. Well, half witch and a quarter pixie, if you care about the details. There's a place where full-bloods live, called the Other Universe, and I go there a lot, because I have the money. I earn it by being on the Council. There are two Councils, the Syrana and the Rekegan. I'm on the Syrana, the apparently "good" council. The Rekegan, however, is after my friend Ikumi, a vampire outlaw. That's why I'm on the Syrana, to keep them from going after Ikumi and me. (In case you were wondering, they go after _anyone _on the side of an outlaw. And the Rekegan makes up all these dumb laws, too. Like, "don't chew gum while putting on shoes" or "Don't flatulate on the train" or something stupid. I want to kill them for sending spies to look for Ikumi and me. Luckily when you're magic-blooded, you have your real appearance and your disguise. My real self has wavy long blonde hair and is super short. Ikumi has straight, long black hair and is six-foot-something, with very scary pale skin.

But anyway, I traveled to the Other Universe. As soon as I was there, I saw an elven girl walking around with a Shugo Chara and ran up to her. Her silver hair and midnight blue, glassy eyes made her seem so majestic. "Excuse me," I asked. "Where can I get a Shugo Chara?"

Her glassy eyes drilled holes in my face. "How should I know? Ask someone else." And that was it.

"I guess it's no use," I wavered, feeling tears sting my eyes.

_Well, then, I guess we'll go home. Kyoko sighed. Sobbing, I made my way home. _

_Later that evening I cried some more. "I need some help! God, please give me something to make me stronger! I'm gonna die a wimp! I'm just a fraud in this world… help me…" and with that, I fell asleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

Eh heh, sorry I did not say anything last time. XD Some of the stuff in here is from real experiences and stuff. XD Btw if you didn't know Kyokokoro means MirrorHeart and Mutti is mom in German. Now plz enjoy chapter two! :D

___________________________________________________________________________________

"_WHAT IS THAT?!" _I screamed as soon as I woke up. I pointed a finger at a yellow egg with a black sinister face on it with broken hearts in the background.

_Um, an egg. Duh. _Kyokokoro said sarcastically.

"I'm not _that _stupid, Kyoko. It's a _weird _egg, with a _weird _size, and a _weird _pattern!" I grumbled.

_It's a leftover from Easter…? _She guessed.

"Puh-lease! When have you seen an egg so evil-looking as that thing used to stuff candy in? Besides, we didn't have an egg hunt last year," I said as I got dressed for school.

_**I **__thought that was a pretty good guess, _Kyoko whined.

"Maybe so, but what should I do with it?" I said angrily.

_Sit on it…? _she joked, but rather stupidly.

"Not on your life!" I cried, throwing on my school hat.

_Jeez, what's with the attitude? _she groaned.

"I don't have an attitude, Kyoko!" I groaned.

Kyoko ignored me and went on, _It must be puberty. _

"What the frick!? I'm ten, Kyokokoro!" I screamed as I headed out the door of my room.

_Well, I'm going now. Next time we meet, get rid of the attitude, 'kay? _Kyokokoro said too sweetly and vanished from my mind.

I headed upstairs and smelled the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. "Good morning, Sukaira." Mutti said, not looking up from her cooking. _I wonder if she's still angry about yesterday. Gosh, I feel bad about it!_

"Were you okay down there? I heard screaming, and you woke your father up."

"Hi, Saki," My father greeted me from the dining room doorway. I blushed for them hearing me. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nooothing…" I said badly. I mean, usually, I can lie pretty easily. Heck, I'm even a professional actor. But why couldn't I lie now? What would _they _think if they found this weird egg behind me?

Mutti set down her spatula and peered behind me. "Huh. You sure are holding your hands oddly, Sukaira."

"No, I always hold 'em this way." I lied.

"Sure," she smirked and handed me a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs on it. "Here, now eat up good."

At school, I found Ikumi as soon as I could and flopped down beside her in the grass. "I got a Shugo Chara," I whispered, half exited, half scared.

"Ah, okay," she said, twisting a tight light brown curl around her finger. "Can I see it?"

"Sure," I said, rummaging through my schoolbag.

"Oh, I remember when you first transferred here," Ikumi sighed.

"That was a month ago," I pointed out.

Ikumi ignored me and went on with her speech. I growled. "You were so shy and sensitive. Come to think of it, you are now. Maybe your Chara will be funny and outgoing, because I know you are. You'd be a fifth grade prodigy! But come to think of it, you _are,_ once you get to know someone. So what will your Chara be like? Ooh, I hope it's kawaii! But not _too _kawaii, because, you know, I wouldn't like you anymore because I'm a dark girl, but I talk too much, don't you think so, Saki-? Why do you look like your head is gonna explode?"

"Because I found the egg five minutes ago while you were being ignorant and rambling on about stuff. You just talk _way _too much, Ikumi-San," I scolded.

"Well okay, sure, whatever! Just give me the egg!" She cried, snatching the egg from my grasp. Sometimes- no wait- _ALL the time, I wish she would just ask! "Ooh, cool! I love that evil face!" _

_Then the school bell rang, and we ran up the mountain to our classrooms. _


End file.
